deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot vs. Papyrus
Peridot vs. Papyrus is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis Undertale vs. Steven Universe again! Which hilarious former-villain will win? Intro Wiz: Villains are some force of evil that can't be stopped... while also being hilarious. Boomstick: But sometimes, someone evil can turn good. Like Peridot, the angry little slice of pie. Wiz: And Papyrus, the jog boy. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skins to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Peridot (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KGb2KgXHwc begins playing) Wiz: Homeworld, a decrepit world ruled by one leader. Among the Homeworld is a technician group , where everybody is called Peridot. Boomstick: And then there's the actual Peridot. She is equipped with limb enhancers, which allow her to run up walls, fire energy blasts, electrify things, and fly. Jeez, those things are so much cooler than those Pringles cans I used to put my arms in when I was a child! Wiz: Peridot, later had to abandon her limb enhancers, and is highly weak without them. Boomstick: Howver, Peridot is highly intelligent, and has built a mech for herself. Even without said mech, she's a great fighter, with a control over metal. Her control over it is strong, so strong that with it, she can lift entire buildings with her power. Papyrus Wiz: The underground, a world where humans are outlawed, and one being wants to be part of the royal guard... Boomstick: And his name is Papyrus. Papyrus is not very intelligent, but makes up for it with his bones, of which he has a LOT of. You see, Papyrus is a skeleton, and skeletons contain things like blood cells and iron, the latter of which being a type of metal. Wiz: Papyrus also has a special attack, which sometimes gets stolen by a dog. However, his greatest trump card is his blue attack, which forces the enemy to jump to win. Boomstick: However, Papyrus still is not smart, and won't even hurt a fly. This however, does not keep him behind at all. Though, given that this is Death Battle, he should be able to kill Peridot. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KGb2KgXHwc&nohtml5 plays as Peridot walks) Peridot wanders through the snow of Snowdin, not being able to find her way. Peridot: Darn this! First I lose my ship, and now this! How am I supposed to get out of here? Suddenly, Papyrus emerges from the snow. Papyrus: HALT, HUMAN. NO HUMAN SHALL PASS, OR ELSE. IF YOU TRY TO, I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND SEND YOU TO UNDYNE, AND THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I'LL BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! Peridot: You honestly think I'm a human? Is this some sort of joke? I am a gem, and I will not tolerate being held back by a bone-for-brains and dying to the cluster! Papyrus: WELL THEN, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpQsMFkzQNg&nohtml5 begins playing) Papyrus sends out multiple bones, which Peridot dodges by flying in the air. Peridot fires a blast of energy, which hits Papyrus. Papyrus proceeds to summon more bones, which still do nothing. Papyrus gets hit again. Papyrus: WELL WELL WELL, IT APPEARS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO USE BY SPECIAL BLUE ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH! (The music stops) Multiple blue bones fly past Peridot, hurting her a bit. Peridot's gem suddenly turns blue, and her limb enhancers no longer allow her to fly. She falls face-first into the snow. Peridot: What was that? Papyrus: YOU'RE BLUE NOW, THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDdR4c9vcEw&nohtml5 begins playing) * You're blue now. Peridot jumps over multiple bones, then fires at Papyrus. She gets hit some times, then the process continues. Papyrus: WHEN I BECOME A ROYAL GUARD, I'LL GET A HEDGE SHAPED BY MY HEAD, MADE BY ASGORE. UNDYNE WILL LOOK UP TO ME, SANS WELL... Peridot: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE! Peridot fires a shot at Papyrus, then falls over. Papyrus: STAY BACK, OR I'LL BE FORCED TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! Peridot: (Thinking) Oh no, this clod is going to do something BIG to me! I can't let myself lose. Papyrus: ALRIGHT, HERE IT COMES! Papyrus is about to do it, until the Annoying Dog pops out and takes it away. Papyrus: DARN IT! I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE A COMPLETELY NORMAL ATTACK INSTEAD! Peridot is hit by some of the normal attack things, then is hit by the gigantic bone. (The music stops) Papyrus walks over to the downed Peridot, panting. Papyrus: YOU ARE DEFEATED HUMAN, NOW, I SHALL GET RID OF YOUR FORM, AND GIVE YOUR SOUL TO UNDYNE! Papyrus takes out a long bone, then proceeds to try to impale Peridot with it. Peridot: NO! Suddenly, the bone is stopped in place. Papyrus: H-HUMAN, WHAT'S HAPPENING? Peridot: What is this? Peridot proceeds to move the bone around Papyrus, ripping it out of his hands. Papyrus begins sweating. Papyrus: M-MAYBE WE CAN JUST BE FRIENDS? Peridot sends the bone at Papyrus, with him narrowly dodging it. Peridot: I don't need friends. Peridot proceeds to lift Papyrus' house, with it floating straight above him. Papyrus: SANS, I NEED HELP! * But nobody came. Peridot proceeds to crush Papyrus with his own house, with his skull rolling out from the debris. Papyrus: ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS, I GUESS I COULD NEVER BEAT MY ENEMY LIKE UNDYNE WANTED. Peridot proceeds to step on Papyrus' head, crushing it. The only thing left of him being nothing but dust. She begins laughing at her victory. Sans: papyrus, you okay? i thought i heard something over he- Sans rushes towards the dust where Papyrus once was. Sans: what did you do? Peridot: Oh, I just got rid of that clod. Sans: heh heh heh, well then... Peridot stops laughing. Sans: you're going to go to hell, and i'll be your guide to there. Sans summons his Gaster Blaster, and has it fire at Peridot. The frame freezes just as it was about to hit her. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: OH MY GOD! I feel bad for the skeleton now that I think about it. Never able to fufill his dreams. Wiz: While Papyrus was stronger and more durable, Peridot had a clear advantage until he used his blue attack. Without using it, Peridot would be able to easily dodge anything he threw at her, and even with it, Peridot was far more intelligent, and has survived worse beatings then Peridot ever could. Peridot: There's also the fact that Peridot can control metal, which skeletons have inside them. Let's just say that Papyrus was... boned. Wiz: The winner is Peridot. Advantages and Disadvantages Peridot + Smarter + Would be more likely to want to kill straight off the bat + Survives far worse then what Papyrus could ever wish of surviving + Has complete control over metal '- Weaker in sheer power' '- Less experience' Papyrus + More Experience + Stronger in sheer force '- Less durable' '- Dumber' '- Would not try to kill right off the bat, instead wanting his opponent to be beaten first.' '- Having metal in his body lead to his downfall' NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Darth Vader walks through some sort of base, cutting down any soldiers he comes across. Suddenly, someone appears to fight him. Mystery Figure: You've come far enough, and you've seen too much. Your ride's up mutie, time to die. The being is revealed to be Frank Horrigan. FRANK HORRIGAN VS. DARTH VADER. COMING SOON. Polls Who do you think will win? Peridot Papyrus Did you like how the battle happened to be? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Steven Universe vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016